


It's Sadistic, It's Pathetic, So Simplistic, It's Poetic~

by LetsKoKoStop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 0t12, Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Drama & Romance, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Dubious Consent, EXO - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Smut, Therapy, Yaoi, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsKoKoStop/pseuds/LetsKoKoStop
Summary: He was one of them, one of - what society likes to call - Crazy, but that didn't bother Sehun nothing ever did, not killing his dear beloved Mother and Father right before his younger brothers eyes, not threatening his Doctor with a knife, not walking into a bank with his custom Beretta 92fs, nothing did especially in E.X.O Psychiatric Hospital because he ran the looney bin, he had all the other crazy people on their knees for him all except one-Luhan whom just had entered the doors of his home.





	1. It Started Out As One Love One Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please don't read if you're not comfortable with the idea of dubcon, anger, violence and all the gore kinda stuff this will get heavy and also the fact that it is set in a Mental Hospital. But if you do read it thank you so much and I love you for it! XOXO

Sehun-Being a psychopath enjoyed many things in life, of course his most enjoyed hobby was killing but right after that was quietness, much like now, the Killer confined to the very four walls of a hospital room was sat on the edge of the bed in his newly washed uniform and ordered to be awoken-not exactly sure why he was told to be dressed and ready for a body check so late in the evening especially when he made it clear to all patients and nurses surrounding him that he wished to be left alone and any disturbances would lead to severe consequences, but it seemed that his order was taken lightly as he was told just over a couple of minutes ago that he had to be up and fully functioning. Sehun wasn't one for being ordered around, not in this hospital anyways, considering he was always the one giving the orders around after his reputation and his name got around the hospital hallways, he was to say the least-feared from everyone hence why this order came as a surprise, although he did like surprises-probably not in the way you're thinking but more of a sadistic way, but he didn't mind such things, being trapped inside a room contoured with nothing but two beds (one unoccupied) nightstands and a desk did that to the human brain especially after being locked in for more than three years and abusing the power of your name and status given.   
Sehun chuckled lightly as he came up with all the possibilities as to why he was sat here awaiting whatever his Psychiatrist has planned for him, he knew for a fact that the elder doctor wouldn't do anything to disobey the mentally ill patient after everything Sehun has offered to pleasure the elder but sitting here with nothing but the quietness and his brain was, as some would say-harmful. 

Another moment passed and the sound of the locks clicking and the bolts sliding could be heard from outside before the door revealed his close friend and the elder nurse accompanying him.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun screeched as he dragged his bare-feet along the polished floor. 

Sehun smiled at the shorter frame and averted his eyes to the Nurse standing in the doorway trying to pocket the key-chain full of keys. 

"Baekhyun what are you doing here? And why are you with Chanyeol...If you get caught Baek I wont be happy-And you know how I am when I'm not happy" Sehun confided with his sweetest tone hoping it wouldn't trigger the young schizophrenic, he had many troubles regarding baekhyun and his violent attitude and to be frank Sehun could not and would not put up with it tonight. 

"Ch-chanyeol was just telling me how he had to tell you something and then Channy told me-Oh! Sehun you're not going to be happy..." Baekhyuns voice drifted off as he looked over his shoulder to Chanyeol for support, somewhat giving each other telepathic messages if they should break the news-knowing Baekhyun he probably did think some sort of sorcery was going on, after all that's what a schizophrenia did to the younger?

"Is someone going to tell me" Sehun said in a commanding tone, not giving either a choice if they didn't wish to do so but the harsh click of his tongue told Baekhyun to step back and fiddle with the hem of his white hospital shirt. 

"Err...Sehun, well...you..." He let out with a breath which must have been held in. 

"Baek, tell.Me.Now" Sehun interrupted the cowering male, his arms crossed over his toned chest and his head cocked to the side.

"Hey calm it, he'll tell you when-" 

"Shut up Chanyeol or else I wont let your dick anywhere near Baekyuns ass-Baek spit it out or you can't see Chanyeol anymore" Sehun threatened and he did so continuously. It's what he was best at and it's what he relished in, he knew the schizo would quickly fall to the knees and talk about whatever he so wanted to talk about, that's what the majority did in the hospital. Sehun always got what he wanted no matter who got hurt in the process, also probably one of the reasons why he was confined in such a place.

"No! You can't take Channie away from me!" Baekhyun voiced out in a frightened panic all because the Hospital nurse was someone other than the family he no longer had held dear to himself. 

"I won't pumpkin if you tell me what you need to tell me" Sehun hissed out the lost few phrases of his much frustrated question. 

"Well...Sehun...you have a roomie now" He announced much too quietly for anyone in the tiny space of a room to hear but the ringing words managed to reach Sehun ears. The ears that have been put through years of terrifying screams. 

Sehun stepped around the smaller frame and took exactly three strides to face Chanyeol and pierce his eyes into the latters skull whom just stood there nervously thanking whichever god Baekhyun prayed to that Sehun caused no collateral damage to his patient

"What?" Sehun asked with his jaw clenched and his upper teeth grinding down onto the lower set, his fingers twitching and his knuckles snapping unintentionally.

"Go to the boss Sehun, you know I don't have a say in any of these things." 

The words left his mouth and Sehun was already shoving past his shoulder to stalk down the disinfectant smelling hallway. 

Sehun was furious-no scrap that he was absolutely fuming, his mind was racing and his feet were walking much faster than the usual pace he carried around himself with, how could he walk in a time like this? Kris knew the homicidal kid wanted nobody as a roommate, he knew how much he liked his peace and the psych had promised him just that but it seemed the elder needed a reality check. And that never went down well when it came to Sehun because anything could be used as a weapon if you try hard enough and Sehun always tried hard. 

A few turns and few pushes of other patients he finally arrived at the oak door of his Doctors office at a dead end and frantically kicked it open, blood boiling and his anger rising with the mere thought of living with someone else. What angered him more was the smiling face that greeted him as he slammed the door shut and paced in, his hands dropping down forcefully on the desk filled with documents he didn't care for. 

"Ah Sehun, what can I help you with? Although I am busy right now-" 

"You fucking bastard! What charade are you playing now?!" He snarled, his teeth baring back into a much angered yet manic grin. 

Kris looked upon the patient barging into his office with nothing but a smile on his face, one sincere smile that knew exactly why the serial killer was in his very room not to mention the fact that Sehun hated every living fiber, every cell, ever vein of the Doctors body- He of course wouldn't mind dissecting him but that had to wait. 

"It's time you moved forward with your therapy and had a roommate living with you, this will benefit only you Sehun" Kris jeered, his hands clasping atop of his closed files. 

"Benefit me? How on earth will this benefit me? Kris we had a deal! This new kid will be beaten, tortured and raped on my word if you carry this on" Sehun stepped back, his back toward the desk and his hands running through his locks of dark hair. 

"And if you so think about doing such things you will be placed in Solitary Confinement" 

His hands abruptly stopped in the silky strands of hair and his heels turned to stare at the male once again, his eyes glaring and a low growl emitting his throat.

"You would actually do that? When I have Tao wrapped around my finger you would make such heinous threats to me? To me?!! He exclaimed, his voice at a dangerous peak hitting a higher note with each passing syllable.

"This isn't an empty threat Sehun" Kris reasoned his lips pursed into a thin line and his eyes dropping once again to the files. 

"What's in the file Kris?" He asked, curiosity killing the cat.

"Nothing for you Mr Oh now get back to your room and make him welcome"

Sehun stepped forward but Kris seemed to move just as quickly and slipped the file in the drawer beside him and turned the key, turning back to the stoic face of the younger.

"We have a deal Kris" 

"We do that is correct but that is confidential information and I cannot allow another patient to go through files" He said to Sehuns dismay.

"Our deal is you fucking Tao and you letting me do whatever the hell I fucking want!" He once again shouted his voice sore.

He once again exclaimed to the unfazed Kris, his expression saying as if he's been through this a lot more than any Doctor should, any normal doctor would immediately call backup to take the ill patient away but Kris wasn't in the position to do so, not when he had a deal to upkeep and not when he had Tao's life at stake. "Yes but that does not mean you going through files of other patients Sehun" 

"Is it the new guy? It is isn't it...Well, go on tell me, why is he in here?" He folded his arms and hopped on his feet, excited at the new information he was about to behold, they new information that he could possibly use to destroy yet another life of a patient. 

"I am not in the position to discuss such topic without the consent of the former person Sehun, you know that" 

"Kris give me the fucking file or I will go to the officials with evidence of you fucking a patient, whom out of everyone patient had to be our beloved murderous Tao" 

And at that moment it seemed the sky had fallen upon the doctors head, he should have known the homicidal teen would have threatened him with the name of the person he was making love to and he should have known he was going to win, he sighed and boy did he want to quit but that meant leaving Tao and he couldn't leave such a dependent person in the care of Sehuns hands. He sighed, once, twice and thrice before finally opening his mouth.

"His name is Luhan and he tried to Kill himself, that's all I'm saying now go to your room, it's locking times." 

Sehun spun on his heels, arms still folded and his fingers no longer twitching and his eyes no longer lusting for blood instead lusting for something a lot more, something he was trying to get away from but it proved much more difficult, much more, especially when it was practically in his face but Kris didn't know that neither did his crazy people of friends, nor the janitor he kept buying drugs off of, nobody did and that's what made the game much more fun because what was better than a suicidal teen and a homicidal teen mixing together? nothing. Nothing good ever came out of that not when you have the most dangerous man in the country penned up with a teen that tried to get away from such things but Sehun was sure there was much more the story than a blade to the wrist, a pill(s) to the mouth, a plunge into ice water etc etc... The list went on, believe him he knew but he when he found the teen named Luhan sitting on the made bed just a few feet opposite him he knew this was going to be a lot more fun than he intended, a lot more exciting than he desired and a lot more crimson blood painting the white walls.    


	2. Now it's Bursting Out Into A Chain Reaction

Sehun stepped through the from the hallway to his territory and made sure to slam the door, which he did quite successfully when Luhan instantly jumped from playing with the bandages wrapped tautly on his wrists to standing on his converse clad feet staring with wide eyes at the said taller male.  
Oh how beautiful those eyes were, those pretty dead eyes, holding no sign of life but fear, holding no sense of the future but suicide and boy did Sehun love glaring back at those doe eyes.

"U-Uhm hi I'm Lu-Luhan..." The former stuttered out, his jaw chattering either from the cold aura Sehun was emitting or in plain fear he was instilled with but either way Sehun found it extremely difficult to hold back.

"I figured...So Luhan"  Sehun continued to walk in with light steps, each foot nearing the Chinese male, each step to bringing Luhan down on his knees-I mean it was mandatory, he was the boss, a crazy one at that but he had everyone down on their hands and knees for him, following every command and Luhan wasn't an exception not to Sehun.

"What brings you here?" He asked ever so lightly, his body just a foot away from his prey. His psychotic mind had to admit at the least Luhan was one hell of a looker, maybe he could use him in other ways...

"I don't really want to discuss that with...you" Luhan barely whispered out.

"And why is that Baby doll?" Sehun replied, his pet name making the latter blush to a new extent but his voice hinting a dangerous game.

"I just don't want t-to, is that a problem?" He looked up, his eyes holding with Sehuns, not for long for the Chinese deer was easily pushed to the wall beside a barred off window and pinned with a unearthly amount of strength.

"Yeah it is a problem baby doll, its a big fucking problem because I want to know and you're complicating things, I wanted to be the nice guy here but I guess not..." Sehun forced out, his finger tracing the jaw of the youngers face, clearly in terror.

"Wh-what do you want?" Luhan wheezed out, his body being smothered with his roommates whom he didn't even know the name of yet here he was, pressed up against a wall with a slim finger exploring his face.

"I want you to comply with everything I say or I'll make you're life a living hell" Luhan wasn't sure what he expected but for some reason he wasn't surprised, he lived through hell, he survived hell, although he wanted to escape with the means of suicide, Luhan was all that expectant of anything less, he was both intrigued with his proposition and terrified but before he could open his mouth to reply the door barged open and a throat was cleared yet he was still against the wall.

"Sehun release the boy unless solitary confinement is what you're opting for then I will not hesitate to do so"

"Please Kris, unless having Tao go to the officials is what you're opting for then stay the fuck out of this" He retorted back.

Empty threats that's all they were and he knew, years upon years taught him that Kris was nothing but dead meat.

"Sehun, now!" Kris shouted and for once Sehun complied with the order and stepped back, releasing his hold on the deer and smirking at Kris.

"Thank you, now I came to check up and I'm glad I did, Luhan are you okay?" Kris asked tiredly, his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Of course he is, I only do what people like Kris" He turned his gaze to Luhan whom was leaning on the wall with his head hanging low and wishing on every star that maybe, possibly the hospital had long sleeves to cover every scar littering his arms.

"You're not familiar with what this young man likes Oh Sehun...anywho you have ten minutes before dinner is served." Kris left the room and stalked down the hallway, his shoes clicking soon growing fainter and fainter until they were out of earshot.

"Baby doll you're mine, only mine and will always be mine, remember that" Sehun walked toward the door, his back to the most gobsmacked person alive.

"Chanyeol, get your fucking ass in here now!" He shouted with the most ear piercing voice ever, Luhan wondered exactly why he had the need to shout at his utmost loudest voice and not seek out this Chanyeol he was speaking of but within seconds a tall goofy looking male was at the door dressed in his uniform with a clinging male stuck to his arm?

"Sedate him" Sehun commanded Chanyeol with a flick of his head toward Luhans direction.

"What?"

What seemed like an added accessory whom turned out to be a very needy male yelped and ran off with heavy feet, he, himself would do the same thing if the positions were reversed but right now he could not believe what his ears had transferred to his brain.

"Give me the sedatives and leave us be Chanyeol" Sehun extended his hand for the sedative to be placed where it belonged, on the palm of a psychos hand, Luhan had figured that much, with someone with this amount of power was not one to be messed with yet Luhan couldn't help but stand on his own two feet and declare a war.

The nurse placed the small sealed bottle with a needle in Sehuns hands and shot Luhan a apologetic smile, his eyes drained from emotion as he left the room closing the door behind him. Luhan was utterly shocked, he didn't plan his first day with such situations yet here he was, frozen in place unable to utter a single word and something told him that it was a good idea, but his personality got the best of him.

"You don't have to sedate me, I'll go to Kris" luhan stepped forward, fear running in his veins but he hoped Sehun wouldn't notice.

"You honestly think Kris will do anything, I have sedatives in my hands, now what does that tell you?" He laughed with no trace of humour, void of everything but evil, his head thrown back revealing the protruding vein on his neck. Luhan looked away, the only thing he could do at the very moment. 

"Now we can do this the nice way or the ugly way baby doll" He walked toward his claimed boy and pierced the bottle with the needle, shooting up much more than needed and threw it away on his own bed. Luhan had to do something, his strength wasn't an option for the taller was much more advanced in that area so that left him with nothing but fleeing and he did just that, he bolted for the door but Sehun had grabbed his wrists whilst his attempt to run, his fingers digging into the bandaged flesh, intentionally tightening his grip. "Let me go!" Luhan shouted, tears prickling his eyes from the pain of his stitch's reopening and the pain of reality dawning upon him.

"Not today cupcake" sehun shoved him towards his bed, back hitting the cheap material of the mattress before climbing atop, his legs caging the struggling ones.

"Can you stop moving?! Baby doll I'm getting angry" He sang but luhan wouldn't obey, his body thrashed and barely audible yelps emitted from the small circumference of his mouth, oh did Sehun want to ravish him but he was nothing of a sort. Sehun sighed, his eyes rolling in temper as he grew tired of Luhans want of freedom and quite frankly Sehun didn't want to leave a mark upon his baby dolls face but he was left with no other choice, he brought his larger hand to the right cheek of Luhans face, the harsh sting of a sound echoed throughout the room and his porcelain like skin marred red.  
"Look what you made me do baby doll, how about you sleep tight now." Sehun hummed in appreciation and pierced his skin with the needle, the transparent fluid pumping his veins and his mouth agape to plea for help but his eyes grew heavier and heavier with the second and soon the pit of blackness welcomed him.

Sehun got off the limp body and brushed a few strands out of his eyes before chuckling softly and clicking the door shut behind him. He walked past the open doors of his fellow mates and the common room full of teenagers either arguing or getting along, there was no in-between and soon he was in the cafeteria, hands in his pockets as he strolled to the front and grabbed a ready made tray, he eyed the food and could already taste the diseases mixed in with the liquids and solids but beggars cant choosers right?

Sehun casually walked to his usual table in the middle and also the biggest out of all the small circular tables surrounding them, of course he didn't just get the table, he had to go through killing various of patients, all that for a table? No, killing them made him feared, he got everything, he was in other words addicting to killing anyone who got in his way from what he wanted.

"Hey sehun" Kyungsoo smiled up at the elder as he set his tray down and sat down.

"Hey Kyung" Sehun replied with a ethereal smile, although he was often cold, stoic and commanding he was-you could say the mother of the group, he looked after his crazies and made sure they were getting what they needed but he also kept a fine line between motherhood and "fuck around and I'll sodomize you."

Sehun greeted Jongin and not Kai who he could instantly tell was not the latter as he looked a lot more...cleaner and lot more down to earth than usual, was sat next to Kyungsoo and waited upon Tao and Baekhyun to arrive. 

 

"Jongin can you eat this for me?" Kyungsoo asked rather faintly, his eyes avoiding Sehuns and his hands holding three pieces of pizza slices with bacon.

Sehun understood perfectly why he wouldn't want to each such thing especially when diagnosed with Anorexia and Bulimia but he knew perfectly well he would need to eat in order to get out of here, what he also understood was why Kyungsoo was very much avoiding his eyes, Sehun being the most Mother like of the Patients here, always helped when it came to such things, as much as some people said otherwise he did show a different side to his friends.

"Kyungsoo babe, you need to eat at least two" Jongin whispered as he kissed the Anorexic male on the lips, the taste of bacon staining the formers lips. Sehun on the other hand was proud that Jongin had not given in like the past unlike his other half, Kai, but at times it seemed Kyungsoo took advantage of Jongin's presence around eating times and Kai had gladly listened to him the few times...Maybe more.

"Jongin...I don't want to, look at me I'm so fat, I've gained so much weight its unbelievable, I mean do you want to have sex with a fat slob?" He questioned, pinching the non existent fat on his bare arm. In actual fact the said male was underweight once again, and jongin couldn't help but feel rather sad at his statement, when they had sex all he could think about was how his boyfriend needed to get better, to have the bones covered up with a thicker layer of skin yet Kyungsoo seemed to have none of it.

"Baby You're not fat and having sex with a slob would be perfect as long as it's you, now come on eat one slice" He dropped his plastic utensils and turned his body toward the skinnier male, holding the slice to his lips.

"No! Jongin I thought you loved me?" He pushed his hand away, his mouth pressed shut, a lot of distaste setting on his facial features.

"I do, I really do that's why I need you to eat it, you want to get out this place don't you?"

"If you did you wouldn't be doing this! Why can't you understand why can't anyone understand?!" He shouted weakly, his hands trembling and his eyes glossed over with tears, he got up from his seat and ran toward the exit.

Jongin In defeat dropped the pizza slice back to it's rightful place and sighed.

"It ain't your fault, so don't beat yourself up about it okay... why don't you go look for him, preferably the toilets he ate the chips so he's probably there" Sehun advised, his hand patting his back encouraging him to go on which he did after a quick goodbye. 

Sehun had remained in his seat not caring if he was alone because he enjoyed watching other patients get a little frenzy, lunch always got a little crazy but today it was quieter than usual. It seemed word had gotten out about the new patient and many people had decided to discuss that topic, with his own name popping up occasionally. It wasn't anything new when it came to Sehun, he himself had some...problems and he used them to his advantage but sometimes he did get distressed much like now. But he was glad at the presence of Baekhyun and Tao arriving at the table with their trays of food. 

"Heya Sehun" Baekhyun sang as he set his food down and jumped upon the bench.

"Hey guys" 

Both males had settled down onto the bench and began digging into the bland food, occasionally looking up at Sehun to see if the elder had anything to say.

"Erm..Sehun?" Tao had started, his platic fork poking at the vegetables.

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Hows the new guy...Luhan?" He babbled nervously, his eyes cast down onto the tray very obvious to Baekhyun whom had stopped chewing on his food and had flicked his eyes to Sehun.

"Sedated but speaking of, I need you to get his file for me"

At this point both, Baekhyun and Tao snapped their heads up to meet Sehuns usual stoic expression.

"Se-Sehun-"

"Look all you gotta do is, go in, give him head, let him fuck you once or maybe five times and then ask him, he'll be more than happy to oblige" He concluded.

"What if he says no? Kris doesn't give in easily you know?" Tao asked, shoulders slumped at what Sehun was asking him to do. He had no quarrel with doing favours for him but Kris was something...special to him, of course he has been taught that his feelings are not actual, just a mere illness that makes him feel like that.

"Threaten him, tell him you'll stop having sex with him and if I find out then I'll hurt you"

Sehun shrugged at his suggestion, it was good but good enough to have Luhans file in his hand? Maybe.

He looked at Tao for approval and smiled encouragingly to the younger to cheer the poor sod up. 

It wasn't exactly using Tao as a sex object to get what he wanted but if that's what you want to call it then that's what it is. 


	3. My Sinful Deeds I Will Never Confess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I just wanted to thank everyone that has read or gave Kudos, I really appreciate it and it makes me so happy you don't understand!!!! I'm sorry if it sucks and that my skills are lacking I'll try harder!!! 
> 
> Once again thank you so much!!! xoxoxoxox p.s I will always ship hunhan idk why lmaooo fml

Sehun had left for his room after the nurses had ushered the ones that had refused to leave the common room and back to their rightful places, being the hellhole everyone called a room and began their usual set routine of doing room checks and handing the much needed medication to those whom needed the deadly pills, each bored looking patient standing at the doorway awaiting the nurse to hand the various meds onto their palm and to down the dry pill with much inspection of the mouth, of course some resisted and threw a ruckus which only resulted in other patients to begin a outcry and not a moment later after the very start of a psychotic episode came the needle. Sehun of course learnt early on that the key was to be sly about taking the required medication, because he knows exactly what some nurses are capable of, hence why some in the institution were under his protection, obviously he couldn't protect everyone and he saw the after math of that but he had ordered some patients to get what they got, after all some deserved it. 

Sehuns turn had come as Chanyeol turned to him and held the small plastic cup full of exactly five pills to get him through the night but because of the Fucking brat he was, he didn't take them, nope, instead he had Chanyeol empty the contents onto his sweaty palm and continued to go forward with his act by palming the pills and proceeding to drink the water, opening his mouth to let Chanyeol inspect every crevice of his mouth. Chanyeol finally cleared him and bolted the doors up, sparing Luhans body a quick pitiful smile-pathetic in Sehuns eyes- but saddening. 

Shortly after the lights had finally died down and Sehun got up to prod the small desk for the lamp. Lamps weren't usually to accessible to patients but due to Sehuns incessant shouts at nothing but the dark, Kris had acquired a lamp to help him relieve his harmful ways of thinking. 

So there he sat on his bed with his back to the wall and one leg propped up whilst the other hung over the edge, in deep thought. He was in fact too deep in to realise the lump of flesh opposite him was moving and struggling to sit up. Sehun had snapped his head to the shuffling of bed sheets and reminded himself that it was the doe eyed deer and not one of the government people coming to kill him. 

"Finally awake" 

Luhan had just about managed get up and lean against the wall, trying to run his eyes in hopes of waking him up but even that proved much difficult to do as his arms failed him and slung to his side's.

"You bastard..." He groggily spat out.

Sehun laughed at the bold sentiment, his deep chuckle surprising the younger male. Sehun had to admit, the deer like boy was stunning, with his missed up golden hair, his eyes half lidded with tiredness despite the hours he slept and not to mention the beautiful O shaped lips, slight on the red side, glossed over with a coat of saliva. Sehun in reality had never once thought of another patient in such a way but it was hard not to think such obscene things when Luhan was opposite you. 

"I've heard worse baby doll" 

"Stop calling me that you asshole- Oh my God...you Fucking drugged me!" He half whined out, almost as if reality dawned upon him this very second. 

"Yeah...I'm surprised nobody came in and fucked you open" He added in a dazed state, his mind faltering in thought at how anyone could just walked past and not get a boner-not like he wanted the doll to get raped but it was an interesting thought to think. 

"Excuse me?!" He squealed, much too loud for Sehuns ears at this time of the night. 

"Yeah it happens you know and I can't guarantee you're safety baby doll, you fit the M.O of nearly every mentally ill killer here" Sehun cocked his head to the side, watching Luhans face contort in fear but something told Sehun he wasn't all that scared. 

"Oh...God..." He breathed out. He was flat out panicking now, he was thrown into this particular hospital to get better and forget his past but his gut tells him he won't be escaping it, he'll be running straight into it. He began picking at the bandages stained with droplets of blood until he heard the male he didn't even know the name of yet, voice a throaty cackle. 

"Unless... You want my protection" he more so stated than questioned. 

"No. I don't need it, especially from some psycho that drugged me" Luhan bored holes into his black eyes, those soulless eyes that offered protection, from probably everything but he couldn't take the offer up, he couldn't guarantee it, the guy had drugged him! 

Sehun pushed his raven hair back from his eyes only to have it fall back down casting shadows over his tanned yet ivory skin. He swiftly got off his own bed and sat beside Luhan, almost mimicking his position. 

"You're making a mistake baby doll, something tells me you're a virgin" 

Luhan could feel the heat smother his body, was it that obvious?

"I-I am not!" He defended himself. 

"If you say so, I mean that might change here but you're the one who made the decision" he sang. 

"I will not get raped-whatever your name is" 

"Sehun is the name, and you can't possibly believe that do you?" 

He looked at Luhan and briefly made the distinct features of his face cast from the shadows. 

"Well then...I can't promise you're Virginity anything but don't try to mess you're pretty face up hmm baby doll." 

With that he got up from his place and had slipped his canvas shoes off, laying down on the bed, his arms propped behind his head and his leg perched up, slightly swaying. Luhan all the whilst watched him. He had done the same thing, fluff up the pillow and slip underneath the covers, resting his head and turning his back to Sehun. 

He hadn't much time to think before he fell asleep and dreamed of nothing. 

***

"Wakey wakey, time for you're favourite breakfast...that being medication!" Chanyeol almost shouted, his voice did have an effect on the two sleeping males, stirring and mumbling incoherent words. 

"Fuck off Chanyeol for God's sake" Sehun sighed out. 

Luhan on the other hand obediently got up after stretching his short fragile looking limbs and took his required medication. Sehun being Sehun decided to get away with his anti psychotics. After a very disapproving look from Chanyeol he didn't press the matter and left, leaving the door open for the two patients to leave but neither moved from their designated seats. Sehun could say the least he enjoyed watching Luhan in a sleepy daze, rub his eyes with the backs of his hands, and yawn with his eyes shut. He really did think them lips would look and feel pleasurable around-No. He abruptly got up, walked out and proceeded to do so until he reached the common room also known as 'throw a riot if you want to' 

He plopped himself down on the small couch, kicking his feet up over the small coffee table until a small figure sat beside him.He didn't bother turning around because he only knew one male this size.

"Sehun?"

"Hey Kyungsoo, what's wrong?" 

Kyungsoo hesitated a while before parting his heart shaped lips and croaking out.

"It's Jongin- well Kai, he's ran off somewhere" His lips trembled, and soon tears followed down his dry cheeks. 

"Did he do something to you?" He questioned the sobbing male. It wasn't the first time he's had this conversation but it was more often than not now. It seemed every time Jongin switched to his alternate, Kai, things started to get hefty. 

"He only...forced me down, but that doesn't matter" 

"Are you sure you still want to room with him? I can switch you up?" Sehun offered him. As Jongins older brother he knew just how violent Kai could and would get, it's no surprise to him that Kyungsoo sat in front of him with traces of fingertips scattering his neck.

But of course love was stronger for Kyungsoo. 

"No, no...it's just what If he hurts somebody" he added with trembling hands. 

"Kai has come to terms with his illness, he's probably alone or with Kris okay, don't worry Kyungsoo he'll come back around" Sehun concluded, sending a consoling smile to the thin male. 

Kyungsoo had left after thanking Sehun and took a turn for his room probably, leaving Sehun alone in the room to ponder where Kai could be. 

It didn't worry Sehun as much as it Kyungsoo but to have Kai go on a rampage on such a peaceful warm day like it is didn't really bother him, what did bother him was the possible things he could do. Kai was the worst of alternate personalities he had inside of himself. Jongin being the lovely peace maker, Nini being the hyper active and Kai being the villain returning for revenge. Of course he had grew accustomed to all these and Kyungsoo was getting to it too, but Kai had rarely ever come out due to his medication and he was probably way pissed off than usual. So gathering himself up he smoothed down his clothes and slipped away from the other patients, walking towards the janitor whom was shoving his stuff away in the small room. 

"Hey Hoya, have you seen Jongin anywhere?" 

***

Luhan sighed and finally found the toilets after much twisting and turning he found them, most would have easily found the small communal toilets but he got distracted talking to the Janitor-Hoya, involving himself in small talk to pass time. He had found the common room but his eyes almost instantly picking out the tall figure he retreated to shuffling t the bathroom. Finally making it he pushed the wooden door and continued to pass each cubicle to find one that wasn't one to make his throw up the food he hasn't ate. He proceeded to do his business and pull his pants up from around his thighs, almost finishing the deed when he was slammed up against the tiled wall, his head knocking first to the white tiles. 

"Look who we have here" he hissed out. 

Luhan choked on the air he was being cut off from, a thick hand tightening his thin neck, anymore pressure and he was sure to pass out. Luckily the assailant had released some pressure. 

"Let me go!" Luhan shouted as loud as he could. Feeling the hardness of the latter press into his hip. 

"Not until I get a taste of you're pretty ass" He breathed out, his left hand coming down to grope the flesh. 

Luhan pushed at the elder much stronger male but it proved difficult to do so, especially with cuts embedded into his wrists. 

"Don't bother sexy, I'll make sure to fuck you real good" 

Luhan snapped his lips shut in defense hoping it will do good to stop the male but no, a rough hand came up to yank his head to look at him straight in the eye, them eyes, so evil. 

Luhan struggled against the vice grip on his arms being pinned on the wall behind him and all he could do was plead for the man to stop, tears cascading down his cheeks until something or rather someone peeked his bleach hair out of the bathroom stall and completely ignored the muffled sounds of help. 

It didn't go unnoticed, Kai had simultaneously ran into Sehun on his way out. 

"Sehun I think someone you know is getting raped in there" 

And thats all it took for Sehun to push his way in to find Luhan balling his eyes out into the pit of the others hair as he attempted to lock his lips with the ivory skin. 

Sehun fumed, he forgot all things sane and let his fist come to contact with the others skull, the sound of an ear splitting screech filled the bathroom as his hands released Luhan. Sehun forced the other up off the floor, his hand twisting into the others shirt letting his other do the work of breaking his nose, the sound of the bone crunching with a mere punch excited Sehun further. He was relapsing. 

Luhan had slid himself to the floor crying whilst watching the scene of Sehun vigorously punch the latter face, he seemed limp but that didn't stop Sehun from turning his face into someone unrecognisable. Blood had soaked his raven hair amplifying his already state of insanity. His white clothes now stained crimson. 

Sehun didn't stop until he heard Luhans faint crying and all of a sudden he grew angry all over again but the limp body he was straddling told him enough was enough. He stepped over the body, not minding to avoid the blood pooling the white tiles and huffed at the sight of Luhan. He was a man of anything but empathy, he could put a show but Luhan didn't deserve it in his eyes. He crouched to luhans level only to roughly yank him up by the collar of his shirt. 

Dragging him out, neither men complained. He wasn't going to go easy after all he had offered him a luxury items being protection but nope, being the stubborn deer he was he decided to take it in his own hands and this is what he got. 

"Se-Sehun you're...hurting m-me" He whined out only for it to piss Sehun the blood covered insane psycho off even more. 

"Oh yeah? Oh Fucking yeah?!" He belted out. 

He didn't waste time before he banged the door shut and threw Luhan onto the bed. The latter pushed himself up to the wall, hugging his legs. 

"Still think you won't get raped?! Still think you can protect yourself?!" 

Luhan only cried harder, his tears soaking his trousers and his once neatly combed hair, wet with sweat. He didn't dare meet Sehuns eyes, he didn't dare even think about saying a word. 

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Sehun shouted with much anger lacing his tone, he had stepped closer to Luhans bed, ready to cause damage but that was before the glossy eyes looked up at him. 

He straightened himself out, his hands on his knees twiddling with the fabric as usual, his legs underneath his bottom. 

"I'm sorry" he choked out, his chest hiccuping. 

Sehun let his finger trace the jaw of his face only to have Luhan flinch at the contact but the bloody male lifted his chin with a mere finger to look at the puffy face.

"Did you think I was lying baby doll?" He asked softly but not any less venomous than before. 

Sehun was fighting his inner demons right now, he wanted to ravishing the boy to the point he wouldn't be walking for days but then again he wanted to slap the younger for not believing his words. He sighed with much exasperation and knelled on the bed, still slightly taller than Luhan but nonetheless he inched closer. 

"Did you think you wouldn't get fucked in the ass like a dog?" He whispered into his ear. 

Luhan rippled with goosebumps, his cheeks dusting with red in embarrassment. What was worse for the shivering male was the fact he let Sehun nip the crook of his neck, letting him lightly press in kisses to the pale skin. He let his head fall onto his shoulder liking the way his skin was pulled at. 

Sehun had laid them both down, he himself hovering over the lithe body, with his lips still attached to the floral sent of Luhans neck. Luhan didn't mind holding onto the blood soaked hair and he did so with comfort. To be honest he wasn't sure what was going on. 

But it didn't seem to last long when the door decided to barge open. 

"Fuck" Sehun breathed out, freezing at his small ministrations. 

"Oh Sehun and Xiao Luhan my office now!" Kris irritatingly spat at the intertwined males. 

Sehun pulled himself and Luhan up from the bed and to kris whom was standing at the doorway with a look of utter disgust. 

"What?" Sehun replied with much irritance. 

"Do not what me Sehun, you know exactly what you've done" 

"Right? And?" He questioned, his expression bored and unknowingly resting a bitch face. 

Luhan could tell Kris was getting angry, so he decided to tug at Sehun sleeve only to have himself being pushed away, which in actual fact did kind of kick him in the heart but he brushed it off...well tried to but it seemed harder to do so.

 "What do you mean and?! You could have killed him!" 

"Yeah and he Fucking deserves to be killed! He attempted rape, if it wasn't for Kai then he would have been beaten up and fucked in the ass" He hissed  clenching his jaw in hopes of controlling his anger. 

"You could have called security Sehun, I have given you freedom to do whatever you like-" 

"No, no no, you have given me freedom because you don't want Tao to be getting boned by anyone else but you" he sang, his lips pulled back in a sly grin. 

Luhan looked up at Sehun, not exactly sure if he should stop him. 

"Sehun I will be putting you in suspension." He flatly stated, his suited arms crossed over his broad chest.

"What?! You cunt you can't do that!" 

"Yes I can and I just did." 

And with that he left the doorway motioning a nurse to bolt the doors, and so she did just that. 

Luhan was motionless, he stood there unable to move as Sehun lowly growled-literally growled. He wasn't exactly terrified but he was quite scared of the outcome if he was to even open his mouth so he settled on digging his heels into the hard floor. 

"Wow, a full week of staying in here, I might as well have actually killed the bastard" 

"Its good you didn't though, Sehunnie" Luhan muttered rather shyly, he didn't even notice the pet name he threw at the sitting male. 

"Sehunnie?" He smirked, eyes flicking up to the standing male. His lips curving into a laugh but refrained from doing so when he saw the look of embarrassment evading the youngers porcelain face. 

"Erm...I...I-I meant Se-Sehun" he emphasized his name and he had found it much too pleasing.

As someone that thrived off power and dominance he was very much enjoying his current situation. He leaned back and propped one of his elbows up, eyes locking with the bambi ones, his sly grin still playing his lips and amused at the sight of Luhan trying to cover his blush. 

A knock had brought both heads to snap at the excuse of a window only to find Baekhyun peeking through, his thick eyeliner eyes visible only, probably because he was on his tip toes but his eyes flickered through the four cornered room and then Chanyeol became visible. 

The door clicked open. 

"Beakhyun I was wondering when you'd  Come" 

"Yeah Channie got held up" he cutely added, his eyes obvious to the lie. 

Of course Sehun knew better. 

*** 

The day has passed with little to no violent outbursts and Luhan was thankful for that, although he had trouble coming to terms with everything he was still somewhat grateful towards Sehun for saving him from getting raped. 

Currently he lay on his bed, curled into his own protective ball within the thin sheets of the hospital bed. Sehun had left with nothing but a mere glance his way and he hadn't bothered to shower or even wash his face. So he gave up and settled on the numbing feeling settling in the pit of his stomach, with time being something he had pushed to the back of his mind he lay in the bed and decided to forget the world. 

He hadn't expected his downfall to be so sudden, he was taking his medication despite Sehun scoffing at him and he had taken them accordingly but didn't expect to be "cured" so quickly as some say it. 

The noise was too overbearing for his sensitive ears and he felt like hiding in a corner awaiting his death. It didn't help with the door being open letting anyone in or anyone walk past with their voice screeching to its highest point, yet he didn't seem to care but then again he cared too much. 

A tear slipped out of his closed eye and his fingers found their way to his arm. Numb to the point when he couldn't feel his emotions, himself or even seem to think, it was all too much for the deer. He had no option left, none apart from picking his skin. His cut nails bringing the same amount of pain a blade would have done. Yet he picked his skin, felt the sticky substance and still couldn't bring himself to feel or even flinch at the pain. That alone caused him to pick deeper, to pinch his skin till he felt it deep enough, to pick the pale flesh till it turned into a liquid of red. 

And all he could think of was how he should have ended his life when he had the chance.


End file.
